the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucius Isaacson
|Image= Alienist-Character-Infobox-06-Lucius-Isaacson.jpg |Birth= Approx. 1860 |Death= |Occupation= Detective Sergeant |Allies= Dr Laszlo Kreizler John Schuyler Moore Sara Howard |Employer= Theodore Roosevelt |Enemies=Theodore Roosevelt Captain Connor Sergeant Doyle Mysterious Serial Killer |Interests= Catch the killer Improve forensic science in police investigations |Education= |Family= Mrs. Isaacson (mother) Marcus Isaacson (twin brother) |First appearance= The Boy on the Bridge |Last appearance=Castle in the Sky |Portrayer= Matthew Shear }} is a Detective Sergeant of the New York City Police Department implementing proto–forensic investigations with his twin brother, Marcus Isaacson. Lucius Isaacson is a major character in ‘The Alienistʼ portrayed by Matthew Shear. Official Description "DETECTIVE SGT. LUCIUS ISAACSON is an extremely intelligent, focused man whose medical studies have helped hone his expertise in criminal science. More serious and religious than his fraternal twin brother Marcus, he is nevertheless pleasantly likable with a passion for his work. He believes that bones provide the most accurate information when it comes to forensics. He joins Marcus in helping unravel a disturbing mystery." [https://www.thealienist.tntdrama.com/ Official Overview for Matthew Shear's Lucius Isaacson — TNT Pressroom] Character Overview Detective Sergeant Lucius Isaacson is a man in his early thirties with a slightly tanned complexion, wavy brown hair, and cerulean eyes framed by round glasses. Lucius is a few inches shorter than his twin brother Marcus and a bit sturdier. Although he does not come from high society like Mr. Moore or Dr. Kreizler, he is always impeccable wearing suits, vests, cravats, pocket watch and shiny black shoes. Lucius is a very intelligent man whose interests range from rising forensic science to psychology and investigative techniques, especially if innovative. His science-minded predisposition does not prevent Lucius to be a very devoted man who lives according to Jewish laws, such as Kashrut. As a Jewish, he has been repeatedly harassed by fellow police officers, but Lucius seems to have developed an armor against prejudice, showing himself to be calmer than his twin brother when provoked. Although he was initially prevented in some respects when it comes to talking about gruesome details of the murders in front of Miss Howard, over time he has become more flexible in his beliefs, coming to recognize and respect the woman's talent as any of his fellow men. Biography The following contains plot details – read at your own risk. Early Life Born in New York City from a family of Jewish immigrants who fled persecution in Eastern Europe, Lucius was born two minutes before his twin brother, Marcus. Both children were baptized with English names taken from Shakespeare's works to mitigate anti-Semitism towards them. In adulthood, the two brothers joined the police force and obtained the rank of detective sergeants. Despite their talent, they were often ostracised as Jewish police officers working in a place predominantly dominated by Irish Catholic policemen. A Fruitful Partnership Kreizler Institute, 1896. Detective Sergeants Lucius and Marcus Isaacson are sent by the newly appointed Chief Police Theodore Roosevelt to assist Dr. Laszlo Kreizler in his parallel investigation into brutal murders of child prostitutes in the Tenderloin. After being introduced by the alienist to his friend John Schuyler Moore, the two scientists began an autopsy on the skeleton of Benjamin and Sofia Zweig, two children killed years before and which Dr. Kreizler believed were connected with the recent murder of Giorgio Santorelli. Lucius and Marcus discovered a series of cuts inflicted by stabs that matched the police report and the sketch drawn by Moore. The following day, Lucius and Marcus went to a butcher shop to find a knife capable of inflicting the same type of wounds. The two detectives made several attempts on one of the carcasses exhibited on the butcher's desk and it was during one of the experiments that Marcus noticed a girl delivering flyers on the street. Lucius made fun of him when they discovered they were advertising at a meeting of socialists and Marcus retorted, asking his brother if he knew the difference between Socialism and Capitalism. After making sure that their mother was safe at home, the two brothers met with Dr. Kreizler at Delmonico's, a renowned and expensive restaurant. Before the alienist arrived in the company of Mr. Moore, the two made the acquaintance of Miss Sara Howard, Commissioner Roosevelt's secretary, in the room that Kreizler had booked exclusively for them. During dinner, Lucius and Marcus took turns explaining their recent discoveries. The mysterious killer had experience and his weapon was a dagger known as Arkansas toothpick. The two also discovered bloodied fingerprints on a pocket watch in Benjamin Zweig's coffin. Most likely, the print had been left by the murderer. The Isaacson proceeded with more information, and Miss Howard mentioned that she had read something about Dactyloscopy — the science of a finger, palm, or foot leaving a chance impression. At the end of the dinner, the team was set up and everyone had a specific role in the investigation. At the Kreizler Institute, Lucius, Marcus and Dr. Kreizler used a projector to study the fingerprints found on the pocket watch and the alienist noticed signs that could be scars on the fingertips, narrowing the scope of their research. At the NYPD Morgue, the two detectives wanted to examine Giorgio Santorelli's body after receiving permission from Commissioner Theodore Roosevelt, but the body had disappeared. When Mr. Tuthill referred to Roosevelt as “a bunch of hooey”, Lucius retorted claiming that Roosevelt was a revolutionary. That same night a new murder was committed in Castle Garden, and the Isaacson brothers sneaked along with the rest of the team to the crime scene to be able to analyse the scene before the arrival of the police while Roosevelt delayed the spread of the news. From a brief investigation and photograph of the scene, the murder was committed by the same hand. The following day, Marcus and Lucius explored the area and discovered that the killer had climbed along the tower wall with pitons. In the evening, Lucius argued with Marcus about his affair with Esther and what their mother would think of that. A couple of evenings later, the team received Dr. Kreizler's invitation to meet at a cabaret but once they met, they discovered that the meeting had been planned by the killer who had sent a letter full of insults and ramblings addressed to Mrs. Santorelli, and that Miss Sara Howard had with her. Proto-Forensic Science vs The Monster At the Kreizler Institute, the team resorted to the help of graphologist Alexander to study the letter and find out whether or not it was a hoax. While Marcus and Lucius analysed enlargements of the letter in search of fingerprints or other useful clues, Dr. Kreizler and Miss Howard argued about the psychology behind the criminal mind and the possibility of the presence of a more or less authoritarian female figure in the killer's childhood. At the Police Department, Marcus and Lucius had an appointment with Commissioner Roosevelt and they had a chance to converse with Miss Howard who asked for explanations about sex between two men. Marcus took the opportunity to tell a dirty story about a nurse and a soldier, much to Lucius disappointment. In the evening, Esther was a dinner guest at the Isaacson home where Mrs. Isaacson did not seem very excited about her son's choice. In the days before the Feast of Ascension, the team set a trap for the killer after discovering that he killed according to the Christian calendar holidays. Lucius had a slight disagreement with Sara Howard when he stated that this task was not for the weaker sex, promptly angering the woman who took part in the plan anyway. The first attempt was, however, a fiasco when they failed to capture anyone. The second attempt a few nights later was just as disastrous. At The Slide, Marcus and Moore kept an eye on Stevie — Dr. Kreizler's houseboy who served as bait whilst Lucius and Cyrus Montrose were posted on the roof. For a series of circumstances, the killer managed to separate the team and in the midst of the hustle and bustle, he managed to kidnap one of the child prostitutes, Rosie who was found dead at the foot of the Statue of Liberty. At the NYPD Morgue, Lucius did an autopsy on Rosie's corpse. The tortures inflicted on his body were by far the most heinous, a sign of an escalation in the modus operandi. Marcus barely managed to remain lucid during the autopsy. Commissioner Roosevelt stated that similar attacks reminded him of those carried out by some tribes of Indians in North Dakota. The following days, Marcus, Lucius and Sara Howard spent their time analysing old files, records and annotations that could be a link between past and present crimes, thus tracing the culprit. At the market on Hester Street, Lucius saw Esther talking to an apothecary about a remedy for her child's toothache. Shocked by the discovery, Lucius went off meditating on how to tell his brother what he had discovered. The team took separate paths to conduct large-scale investigations. The Isaacson brothers went to North Dakota. During the train journey, Lucius and Marcus had a chance to talk about Marcus' affair and Lucius acknowledged that Marcus was in love with Esther. Once they arrived at an Indian reservation, the two detectives met Captain Miller. The man told them about Corporal John Beecham's military past — a troubled and bloodthirsty young man who was sent to St. Elizabeth's Hospital after he was caught violating bodies during Haymaket riots. The man corresponded to the profiling. Closer to the Darkness When they returned from their respective journeys, the team discovered that Mary Palmer — Dr. Kreizler's housekeeper and lover — had been killed. After attending the funeral, the two detectives questioned Sergeant Doyle on charges of complicity in the murder committed by the former Captain Connor. With Kreizler out of the investigation, Sara Howard had found a new headquarters, 808-Broadway. From here, the team now headed by Miss Howard set out to search for John Beecham in the city records. After discovering that he had worked as an enumerator, the team tracked down his old addresses where they found cat corpses in one of the rooms he had rented years before and, in his most recent abode in the Tenement District, a series of horrifying trophies taken from the victims — human eyes in a jar, half-cooked human organs, photos of mutilated bodies and even the calcified heart of his mother in a heart-shaped box. The discovery of John Beecham's apartment brought Dr. Laszlo Kreizler back into the team and, after yet another murder at the Bath House and the kidnapping of the child that John Schuyler Moore had befriended at the Golden Rule, Joseph, the team was even more sensible than ever to put an end to the series of murders. At the Kreizler Institute, the Isaacson brothers conducted a post-mortem on Beecham's body after Connor shot him. Dr. Kreizler and John Moore had managed to intercept Beecham and save Joseph but Connor had followed them and killed the man before Dr. Kreizler could question him — Sara Howard fortunately shot Connor before he could've killed Kreizler and Moore too. However, the three scientists found nothing abnormal in the murderer's brain. At Delmonico's, the team celebrated the success and end of their investigation, as well as the deep friendship and loyalty developed in the meantime. Memorable Quotes :Lucius: “''She means you stink like a 10-cent whore...” :'Marcus:' “''How would you know?” :— A Fruitful Partnership ---- :Lucius Isaacson: “''The rich will always choose dead children over social scandal.” :— Silver Smile ---- :'Lucius Isaacson:' “''Miss Howard, I am afraid this is no task for the weaker sex.” :— Ascension ---- :Lucius Isaacson: “''I came into this world two minutes before you did. I know you better than anyone. I know you better than you know yourself. You're in love with Esther.” :— Psychopathia Sexualis ---- Gallery Notes * In the novel, Lucius attended medical school before becoming a detective, whilst Marcus trained as a lawyer. Before being recruited by Theodore Roosevelt as Sergeants Detectives for the New York City Police Department, they briefly worked for the Pinkerton Detective Agency. *In the novel, Lucius and Marcus have a younger sister, Cordelia, named after a character in King Lear, a tragedy by William Shakespeare. Trivia * According to writer and executive producer Hossein Amini, the Isaacson brothers are "''Jewish detectives being sidelines by the generally Irish Catholics police force of the time." Director and executive producer Jakob Verbruggen added: "Through the eyes of the Isaacsons, we witness the birth of forensics."''The Alienist Inside — Character Profiles'' * According to Matthew Shear, the Isaacson brothers are solely interested in employing scientific methods to crime scenes, which wasn't an accepted norm in the 19th century. * Matthew Shear and Douglas Smith became close friends while filming the TV series. They built their friendship by researching their characters, watching documentaries together, reading novels and manuals of the time to better understand the mindset of the Isaacson brothers. Brieftake, INTERVIEW: THE ALIENIST’S DOUGLAS SMITH. written by Charles Trapunski January 21, 2018 Episode Appearance The Alienist * Ep. 1: The Boy on the Bridge * Ep. 2: A Fruitful Partnership * Ep. 3: Silver Smile * Ep. 4: These Bloody Thoughts * Ep. 5: Hildebrandt’s Starling * Ep. 6: Ascension * Ep. 7: Many Sainted Men * Ep. 8: Psychopathia Sexualis * Ep. 9: Requiem * Ep. 10: Castle in the Sky References Category:Main Character Category:Male Character Category:NYPD Members Category:Main Character (The Alienist)